rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Benetzing's Drag Race: Season 1
Season 1 'of 'Benetzing's Drag Race '''began airing on October 5, 2018. It will consist of 13 episodes. The theme of this season is Steven Universe, and 14 characters will compete to find out who is Beach City's Next Drag Superstar. Contestants Episodes '''Episode 1: Poof! There It Is (airdate: October 5, 2018) The twelve gems, one half-human, one human all arrive to compete for the title of Beach City's Next Drag Superstar. Upon arriving they're thrown into their first mini challenge, an underwater photoshoot. Connie flounders at it incredibly due to not being able to hold her breath as gems can, whilst Lapis Lazuli manages to complete the mini challenge with ease and wins a smaller than average lake to be installed at her barn (despite the fact the barn is literally located next to a beach now but okay). They're all given their first challenge, a look challenge involving re-invention. They're told to get themselves poofed and regenerate in a completely new look. Chaos erupts round the room as the gems jump off the building, run into sharp objects, and do the most damage so they can retreat back to their gems. Leaving only Steven and Connie, who as humans (or half-humans) can't poof and simply just get to work on constructing an outfit. After the runway, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Bismuth, Blue Diamond, Jasper, Padparadscha, Yellow Diamond, and White Diamond are all declared safe. Garnet, Lapis, and Pearl receive positive critiques, while Connie, Peridot, and Steven all flounder, with Connie and Steven pointing out they were at a disadvantage. Backstage, Jasper is upset at being safe and accuses Amethyst of not telling her that her outfit wasn't top worthy, repeatedly yelling "if you see something, say something" and calling her a "fucking shady whore". Back on the main stage, Pearl is declared the winner of the challenge, met with a blank stare of robbery by Garnet. Peridot ends up safe, leaving Connie and Steven as the first bottom two of the season. The lip-sync is pretty awful because what do you really expect from these two, but Steven stays and Connie sashays away first. *'Mini Challenge: '''Underwater photoshoot. *'Mini Challenge Winner: Lapis Lazuli *'Mini Challenge Prize: '''A smaller-than-average lake *'Main Challenge: 'Poof yourself and regenerate in a whole new outfit. *'Runway Theme: Regeneration Realness *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Pearl *'Main Challenge Prize:' A lifetime supply of Rose Quartz's nudes *'Bottom two: Connie Maheswaran and Steven Universe *'Lip-sync song: '''Estelle & AJ Michalka - "Here Comes a Thought" *'Eliminated: 'Connie Maheswaran *'Farewell Message: ''"What am I gonna tell my optometrist?! - Connie XOXO"'' Episode 2: Beach City: The Musical (airdate: October 7, 2018) ' After Connie is the first one to leave, Steven wipes off her mirror message, of course while crying, because it's Steven. Jasper continues to pick her fight with Amethyst, who simply leaves the room, presumably to eat the whole craft service table. It's a new day in the werkroom and it's time for the queens to get their next mini challenge, which is a fire-salt eating contest! Each queen is given a fire-salted bag of fries (inspired by Amethyst) and whoever eats the whole bag first, wins. The mini-challenge doesn't last too long, as while everyone hesitates, Amethyst shoves the whole bag into her mouth and burps flames into a cameraman's face. After rushing the cameraman to the burn unit, Amethyst wins the mini challenge. Next the queens are told they will each be participating in the new hit broadway musical, Beach City: The Musical, based off the town and it's beginnings! With our extra special guest judges, Alexis Michelle and Jamie the Mailman! Amethyst, as the mini challenge winner, gets to assign all thirteen roles. Amethyst assigns her roles, and purposefully sets Jasper up to fail by assigning her the narrator job. Aquamarine throws a hissy fit about her role as "A literal donut", and swaps with Amethyst who was originally "A seagull". After the queens perform in the musical, Bismuth, Garnet, Pearl, Steven, White, and Yellow are declared safe. Amethyst, Blue, Lapis, and Peridot all receive amazing critiques, with Amethyst being praised for using her shapeshifting abilities to her advantage, Blue for delivering a "haunting" performance as her "shattered" sister Pink, and Lapis and Peridot for having fantastic chemistry. Lapis and Peridot end up winning the challenge together. Aquamarine, Jasper, and Padparadscha all fail, with Aquamarine fading into the background, Jasper forgetting her lines and audibly becoming aggresive as she does so, and Padparadscha saying her lines waaaaay too late due to her backwards future vision. Padparadscha is cute as a button however, so they let her off, landing Jasper and Aquamarine in the bottom two. At first they kinda have to lip-sync around Padparadscha, who simply stands on stage for a whole minute until she goes to the back. Jasper surprisingly kinda kills it and delivers a sexy rock (hehe, rock) performance while Aquamarine flies around like one of those craneflies who don't know what to do so they keep crashing into walls. Long story short, Jaspers stays much to Amethyst's anger, and Aquamarine flies off stage cursing everyone out. *'Special Guest Judges: 'Alexis Michelle and Jamie the Mailman *'Mini Challenge: 'Fire salt eating contest *'Mini Challenge Winner: 'Amethyst *'Mini Challenge Prize: 'Unlimited supply of fire salt *'Main Challenge: 'Act and sing in Beach City: The Musical *'Runway Theme: 'Fryman Couture *'Main Challenge Winners: 'Lapis Lazuli and Peridot *'Main Challenge Prize: 'The canonization of Lapidot *'Bottom Two: 'Aquamarine and Jasper *'Song: 'Tom Scharpling and Susan Egan - "What Can I Do (For You)" *'Eliminated: 'Aquamarine *'Farewell Message: ''"You ruined my MOMENT! - Aquamarine Estranja"'' Episode 3: Beachapalooza (airdate: October 9, 2018) After Aquamarine's elimination, the competitors begin to feel as though a negative weight has been lifted, until the negative weightlifter Jasper speaks up. Jasper goes on about how this previous lip-sync should prove she's a force to be reckoned with, sparking another argument with Amethyst that ends in Steven crying that everyone should just get along. The next mini challenge begins, and it's the Chicken or What eating challenge. Amethyst once again wins the mini challenge after eating not only all of her basket, but a very distressed Pearl's too. Amethyst's prize for the mini challenge is getting to decide the order of the performers of the main challenge, Beachapalooza! After preparation and rehearsals, the show begins, with special guest judges, Mayor Nanefua Pizza and Penny Tration (there's no joke there it's just because). After the show, Amethyst, Blue Diamond, Garnet, Jasper, Pearl, and Yellow Diamond are told to remain on stage as the rest were safe. Blue, Jasper, and Yellow are the tops, with Jasper being praised for her unexpected and aggressive cover of Eminem's "Rap God", Blue's haunting vocals for her original track "Shattered", and Yellow's vocals for her remix of "What's The Use of Feeling Blue". Blue Diamond ends up winning the challenge. Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl are shockingly the bottom three, their performances labelled as good but not able to live up to the rest, with all three simply doing their signature dances and nothing new. Garnet is told she's safe, leaving Amethyst and Pearl to battle it out. The lip-sync is jaw-dropping, both of them pulling out their best moves, Pearl being graceful and energetic, and Amethyst matching the rhythm. After a hesitation, Pearl is told to stay. Just as it looks as though Amethyst is going to be sashayed away, Steven runs onto the stage in tears and offers himself up in place of Amethyst, but before Ru can say yes or no he runs off the stage effectively eliminating himself. This makes things awkward when Ru announces she planned on keeping Amethyst anyway, but thus goes through with it and lets both Pearl and Amethyst continue in the competition. *'Special guest judges: '''Mayor Nanefua Pizza and Penny Tration *'Mini Challenge: Chicken or What *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Amethyst *'Mini Challenge Prize: A trip for two to the Kindergarten *'Main Challenge: '''Perform at Beachapalooza *'Runway Theme: Beach City's Finest Extravaganza *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Blue Diamond *'Main Challenge Prize: 'A Fish Stew Pizza coupon *'Bottom Two: 'Amethyst and Pearl *'Song: 'The Party - "L.A. (Deedee's verse only)" *'Eliminated: 'Steven Universe (quit competition) *'Farewell Message: '''N/A (Steven left before he could write one) '''Episode 4: The Pink Diamond Ball (airdate October 11, 2018) The gems are all confused after Steven's sudden departure, and after more goading from Jasper, Amethyst makes a vow to absolutely kill the competition in honor of Steven (she was prepared to quite literally kill the competition until Garnet stopped her). Lapis also speaks up, saying that she expected to be top over Yellow for her waterworks show, which leads to a fight. After Yellow accuses Lapis of having a sugar daddy who pays everything for her, Lapis loses it and summons the entire ocean into the studio and throws it on Yellow like a martini. After a mini challenge that consisted of twerking to a remix of "Do It For Her", Pearl surprisingly wins the mini-challenge after unleashing her secret twerking abilities. The queens are told they will have to turn three looks in "The Pink Diamond Ball", the categories are *Quartz Soldier Realness *Armed and Ready Couture *Shattered Eleganza After Blue spends the entire first day of construction crying, she eventually pulls her three looks together last minute. After the runway, Blue, Garnet, Jasper, and Pearl are all declared safe. Amethyst, Bismuth, Lapis, and White are all given rave critiques for their outfits, with Bismuth having the best soldier look, Lapis having the best armed and ready look, and White having the best shattered look, however their other looks were meh and Amethyst, for consistently slaying each category and totally not to set up a storyline at all, wins the challenge. Yellow, Peridot, and Padparadscha all fade into the back, and Yellow ends up safe. Peridot and Padparadscha lip-sync, with Padparadscha starting late into the lip-sync, giving Peridot an easy win and she stays, and Padparadscha sashays away as the other queens cry. *'Special Guest Judges: '''Eyeball *'Mini Challenge: Twerk to a remix of "Do It For Her" *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Pearl *'Mini Challenge Prize: 'A 2 night getaway at the lovely Keystone Motel (now featuring empty swimming pool) *'Main Challenge: 'Walk the runway in The Pink Diamond Ball *'Runway Theme: 'Quartz Soldier Realness, Armed and Ready Couture, Shattered Eleganza *'Main Challenge Winner: 'Amethyst *'Main Challenge Prize: 'A personalized palaquin. *'Bottom two: 'Padparadscha and Peridot *'Song: 'Olivia Olson - "Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)" *'Eliminated: 'Padparadscha *'Farewell Message: ''"I predict Peridot will be lip-syncing, but against who? Only time will tell..."'' Episode 5: Snatch Game (airdate October 14, 2018) 'After Padparadscha's elimination, Garnet is particularly distraught (well the Ruby side of Garnet). Meanwhile, everyone congratulates Amethyst on winning her first challenge, and Jasper begins to get jealous, having not won yet and beginining to realise Amethyst has a real chance of winning. The gems are given their mini challenge, create their best meme face possible. Yellow Diamond ends up taking the mini challenge win with this absolute cracker. The queens are given their next maxi-challenge, Snatch Game! After the announcement, Lapis and Peridot begin fighting over who gets to play "The Garnet" for Snatch Game, until it's revealed Garnet will be portraying Garnet, confusing everyone. Garnet explains she chose to portray herself because she couldn't imagine being anyone else. After the Snatch Game and the Night of 1000 Centipeedles runway, Bismuth, Blue, Jasper, and Lapis are declared safe. Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot get good critiques, but once again Amethyst's shape-shifting gives her an advantage and Amethyst becomes the first contestant to win twice. Garnet, Yellow, and White aren't so lucky, with Garnet being the undisputed worst of the week. Yellow is safe, leaving Garnet and White as the bottom two. Garnet pulls out all the stops with a fantastic performance, while White Diamond stands on one spot, swaying slighty, feigning masturbation, as you hear Blue in the back screaming "WHITE LET'S GO". Garnet, of course survives, and White Diamond sashays away. *'Special Guest Judges: 'Mystery Girl *'Mini Challenge: 'Create a meme face *'Mini Challenge Winner: 'Yellow Diamond *'Mini Challenge Prize: 'Merchandise with said meme face on it. *'Main Challenge: 'Snatch Game *'Runway Theme: 'Night of 1000 Centipeedles *'Main Challenge Winner: 'Amethyst *'Main Challenge Prize: 'A 2 night getaway at the crashed Nephrite ship *'Bottom two: 'Garnet and White Diamond *'Song: 'Estelle - "American Boy" *'Eliminated: White Diamond *'Farewell Message: '"Goodbye Starlight - WD x" Episode 6: Beach CityCon (airdate ???): Category:Joke Seasons Category:Benetzing's Drag Race